


Already Dead

by RenChan_x



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Alternate Universe - iZombie Fusion, Inspired by iZombie (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenChan_x/pseuds/RenChan_x
Summary: iZombie AU. I mean, is there any reason NOT to think Helena could be a zombie?





	Already Dead

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t have to have watched iZombie to read this, but you should it’s good!

“I have so many questions. First, all the sugar,” says Scott. “Is that a zombie thing?”  
Helena drops her spoon and it clatters into the bowl, ice cream, chunks of brains and (Scott hopes) strawberry sauce everywhere. Scott folds his arms and sets his face, jutting out his jaw, ready for her to deny it. He’s bracing himself for a bad reaction.  
But Helena just loads a heaped spoon of sugar into her bowl and takes another mouthful of pinkish goop. She stares at Scott. He blinks.  
“How long have you known?”  
His face splits into a grin. “You are! I knew it. I suspected it for weeks! When you visited the lab? You were searched on the way in, and on the way out, but after you left, I was looking at the cadaver specimens and we were, uh, down a brain. You were the only person who could have taken it, but you couldn’t have unless - unless you ate it. And you’re always eating. It sounded more logical in my head. But I was right! Right?” Helena chews and says nothing, staring blankly. “There were other clues.”  
Helena grunts as she tips the bowl into her mouth, draining it of melted ice cream and small gelatinous, fleshy lumps. She pauses for a moment, considering. “The sugar helps.”  
“Helps with the taste?”  
She shrugs. The excitable boy asks too many questions. “I only want …” she trails off, glancing at the empty bowl.  
“Brains?” Offers Scott.  
“Yes.”  
“This is awesome! You’re like. A real life honest to god zombie. Why did no one tell me?”  
“Nobody knows.”  
“Nobody? Not even Sarah?” She shakes her head. “Wow, so... I’m the only one? That figured it out? That must be hard, dealing with this on your own. Why didn’t you tell anyone?”  
“I… you aren’t scared of me?”  
“No. Well. Not anymore than usual.” He smiled. “I mean. You are kinda scary.” She frowns. “In - in a good way, though! Like. A cool scary. It’s good.” He was quiet for a second. “You’re not going to eat me are you?”  
Helena thinks about it. “No.”  
“Well I’m genuinely relieved,” he still stares at her like she’s the most fascinating thing in the world. To him, she possibly is the most fascinating thing he’s encountered, but still, he treats her like a person, and not a monster. That’s been all too rare, in Helena’s experience, as it is. “Hey, would you let me take a blood sample?”  
She offers up an arm. “Once I’ve taken a few samples, I can get started working on a vaccine.”  
“Vaccine?”  
“Well, yeah. I mean, unless you don’t want to be cured? Because that’s cool too, I guess, I just thought that you’d want to --”  
“Cure. Yes, I think I would like this, Scott Smith.”  
“Great. Now I can’t make any promises, I mean, it could take years, but --”  
“Scott?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you.”  
“We don’t even know if it will work yet, like I said, I don’t want to get your hopes up but, I mean, I have high hopes!”  
“Not for cure. Cure is —” Helena shrugs. “Thank you for saying I am cool scary. This I like.”  
“Well, it’s an honour to be working with you. And I won’t tell anyone, not even Cosima - not if you don’t want me to.”  
“Much appreciation.” Helena runs a finger around the bowl and scoops up the last dregs.  
“Helena? I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”  
“Scott? Shut up and pass the bread.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one, trying to get back into the swing of writing, particularly dialogue! (Although most of it was ripped directly from iZombie)  
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you enjoy :)


End file.
